In the last 20 years or so, the internal combustion engine, both 2 cycle and 4 cycle alike have reached the peak of their development. The last few years have been devoted to squeezing out the last little bit of efficiency from a tired design.
Through the combining of systems, methods, and techniques from both the 2 cycle and 4 cycle engine, a new engine is born . . . the crankcase supercharged, 4 stroke, 6 cycle, internal combustion engine. A new method of combustion with a potential that promises to dramatically exceed present levels of performance in virtually every area. In order to fully understand the far reaching implications of this new design, you must first start thinking in unlimited terms.
Imagine if you will, what the most logical characteristics of a truly ultimate engine would be. This ultimate engine should be of a simple design. Therefore, being more dependable and cost efficient to produce. It should also have a broad power band and be able to respond powerfully in any speed range while at the same time making the most efficient use of every drop of fuel. Thus, resulting in superior fuel economy and greatly reduced emissions. All these characteristics must be accomplished through the engines ability to achieve a more complete combustion within itself. Thus, eliminating the need to drive all the elaborate emission control devices that have complicated, detuned, and choked down the engines of today. These many complicated systems and devices that have been employed on todays engines represent an effort to deal with the basic inability to achieve a complete and efficient combustion within itself. This approach to deal with inefficiency is for the most part eneffective, because it largely deals with the effect rather than the cause. This type of logic has over complicated the combustion engine, causing undue expense to the manufacturer, and been a plague to the mechanic and consumer alike.
The crankcase supercharged, 4 stroke, 6 cycle, internal combustion engine is not some radical departure from the present methods of combustion, but an evolutionary hybrid that transcends the design limitations of both 2 cycle and 4 cycle engines by combining the best aspects of the two present methods of combustion, creating the new 6 cycle method of operation. The systems, processes, and techniques that go together to make-up the 6 cycle method of operation are not new in themselves. It is the special way that they are combined with each other that produces this new 6 cycle method of operation. Wherein, the lower portion of the engine operates on a 2 stroke method of operation intake and compression; while the upper portion of the engine operates on a 4 stroke method of operation comprising of intake, compression, power, and exhaust (strokes not to be confused with cycles or events.) This method represents a new unifying 6 cycle theory of operation born of the marriage between the 2 cycle and 4 cycle engines. This new method allows the natural and logical combining of the best processes, systems, and techniques for causing and enhancing the combustion process. Combining them in such a way, as to create, a smooth and efficient relationship between its mechanical movement and the overlaping combustion processes, cycles and events.
The 6 cycle design incorporates a self-supercharging feature. By utilizing the natural movement and momentum of parts already in motion, it is able to cause a positive pressure to be produced in the crankcase and intake manifold. It develops a stratified fuel mixture and does this by feeding the cyclinder from both ends. Therefore, vastly increasing volumetric efficiency by inducing pressurized air into a normally vacuumized area of the cyclinder. A superior air injection emission control system and purging cycle are also incorporated into this method of operation. This is accomplished in the simplest of ways within the design of the engine without having to drive or run, any external pumps, systems, or power robbing apparatus using parts that are already being made and systems that have already been proven.